Draw Me Like Your French Girl
by Elenawrit
Summary: AU tiré d'un imagine de Thranduil's Perky Butt, sur Tumblr, mais de très loin, en fermant les yeux ! Vous êtes dans une école d'art, avec un projet à rendre, et votre colocataire décide de vous aider à le rendre à temps (non ce résumé n'est pas de la grande littérature, désolée ;) ). Mention de Javert et Grantaire pour la décoration, tiré du film les Misérables !


**Je tiens à m'excuser si le personnage de Enjolras parait un peu trop OOC, hors de son caractère.**

.

* * *

.

Vous étiez sensé travailler sur un projet mineur d'art, pour votre école, et pour être honnête, tout ce que vous aviez produit revenait se mettre nue, et essayer de grimper sur un mur avec du beurre ( _l'art contemporain, haha ! Cette bonne blague_ ).

Vous étiez assise en tailleur dans votre salon, dos au canapé, entourée de tubes de peintures ( _parce que la peinture c'est la base_ ), la chemise de votre meilleur ami sur le dos ( _pourquoi s'acheter des fringues quand il sait faire la lessive_ ) et un chignon flou piqué d'un pinceau au sommet du crâne. Il y a autour de vous des feuilles couvertes d'essais, de dessins. Vous deviez pour dans deux jours rendre un projet sur « le design d'objet ». Et bien évidemment, transformer la vague d'Hokusai en canapé, ce n'est pas une assez bonne idée ( _en fait, si, mais je suis étudiante, je n'ai pas encore les moyens de racheter Hokusai, et quitte à racheter quelque chose, je rachète la section art grec du Musée du Louvre_ ).

Faisant pencher le pour et le contre pour aller s'épiler les jambes ( _des fois que la douleur m'aide à trouver des idées, un tapis en poils de cire peut être ?_ ), vous entendiez un bruit dans votre serrure derrière vous, et votre colocataire/meilleur ami/crush entrer dans l'appartement. Enjolras posa son sac à coté de l'entrée, avant de se pencher par dessus votre épaule et de vous laisser une bise sur la joue. Il revenait d'un autre meeting politique à l'école, et il était encore les joues roses, les yeux lumineux, et les cheveux tous ébouriffés.

\- Alors, comment ça avance ?

\- Ça recule plutôt. Comment c'était aujourd'hui ? Il y avait Marcus et Grantaire ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et se baissa pour ramasser quelques unes de vos « oeuvres ». Tournant certaines feuilles ( _oui celle-ci est à l'endroit_ ), il essaya de me remonter le moral.

\- C'était assez bien, il y avait beaucoup de monde, nous avons distribué des tracts, et nous sommes fait virer de la place publique par Javert (un surveillant). Mais cela ne change pas grand chose, il y aura un autre meeting, la semaine prochaine, tu veux venir ?

\- Pour te voir te jeter dans la foule telle une rock star, jamais ! ( _il est juste très mignon quand il s'emporte à propos de politique_ ).

Le voyant toujours tourner les feuilles, vous avez senti la frustration monter en vous, et envoyé tout valdinguer à travers la pièce, s'effondrant de manière dramatique sur le sol.

\- Très bien j'abandonne ! Je n'aurais jamais fini ce projet à temps ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre sur une croix et attendre mon châtiment ! Bourreau, fais ton office !

Enjolras vous regarda d'un sourire amusé, commença à se déshabiller, saisit une lampe ananas ( _car oui, nous avons une lampe ananas dans notre salon_ ) et s'étala en face de moi en plaçant la lampe devant lui.

\- Dessine moi comme une de tes filles françaises !

Il vous fixait, littéralement en train de buguer, avec un petit sourire sarcastique, et un clin d'oeil. Il saisit un pinceau avec ses orteils et vous le tendit. Vous le prenez délicatement, avec une feuille, un peu de rouge, et commenciez à le peindre ( _on ne sait jamais, des fois que ça m'amène à faire quelque chose, peut être un lampadaire, ou un nu héroïque grec, pour la beauté de la chose_ ).

* * *

 **P.D.V. Enjolras**

Je regardais (Y/N) travailler petit à petit sa peinture, les yeux plongés dans le vague ( _Hokusai, vague, t'as compris, c'est le lol_ ), quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Elle avait tendance à mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieure, inconsciemment.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, jeter l'ananas au loin, et aller l'embrasser, la tirer sur mes genoux, la plus proche possible. Fouiner dans la chaleur de sa gorge, peut être, laisser courir mes mains le long de ses côtes, et descendre plus bas, petit à petit.

* * *

 ****** _Petite transition, parce que je suis vraiment nulle pour écrire de son point de vue_ ******

 **P.D.V. Normal**

Il avait posé pendant près de deux heures, maintenant, et vous aviez fini par travailler sur des chaussettes dignes des parures dans Avatar ( _et quand je dis ça, je pense à celle de Tsu'tey, tu sais, la rouge à cornes_ ), et le reste de sa superbe personne devait servir de support.

Vous aviez remarqué qu'il vous fixait pendant cette séance de pose somme toute maladroite au début. Ceci dit, vous le fixiez aussi, alors, disons que c'est à égalité. Vous aviez presque fini de travailler, il ne restait plus qu'à travailler le fond.

Vous commenciez à poser votre « œuvre » et rentrer vos couleurs, quand soudain, il se releva, tandis le bras pour vous saisir le coude et vous faire basculer sur lui. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur votre taille, votre visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il vous regarda pendant quelques secondes, vous demandant votre accord, avant de vous embrasser doucement. Cela contrastait vraiment avec l'idée que vous pouviez en avoir, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il soit bouillant, rugueux, à l'image de son personnage publique. Il était juste doux, remuant ses lèvres contre les vôtres, avant de suivre doucement la courbe de votre mâchoire. Il saisit doucement l'ourlet de sa chemise, ses mains écrémant votre taille, avant de le tirer au dessus de votre tête.

* * *

 ****** _Nouvelle transition, mais une semaine après_ **** **

Vous couriez dans les couloirs, slalomant entre les élèves, courant vers la sortie ( _Bonjour, monsieur Javert, belle journée, hein ! Non, non, je ne cours pas dans les couloirs_ ). En arrivant à l'extérieur, vous avez vu Enjolras et Marius, debout au milieu d'autres élèves.

Ils arrivaient à la fin de leur discours, distribuant des tracts, quand Enjolras attrapa votre regard et se mit à sourire plus largement.  
Il sauta de l'estrade, fendit la foule jusqu'à vous, et vous prit dans ses bras avant de vous embrasser doucement (Est-ce un soupir de déception, mesdames, que j'entends au fond ?)

\- Y a t'il une raison pour que Javert te course comme ça ? dit-il tout près de votre oreille.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, de me voir défier l'autorité, enfin, la sienne surtout. Plaisanterie à part, je viens de recevoir ma note en cours de Design.

\- Hmm ? murmura t'il, les mains sur ma taille, tandis que les miennes étaient sur sa nuque.

\- Un B+, mais j'ignore pourtant si c'est à cause des chaussettes ou de toi.

\- Qui est ton prof, déjà ?

\- Valjean.

\- Alors, c'est totalement pour les chaussettes.

\- Espérons que Grantaire ne tombe pas dessus, il pourra totalement aimer ça, et le subtiliser pour votre prochaine banderole. Et, je préfère garder ce spectacle pour moi toute seule.

Il rigola doucement contre votre gorge, avant de vous saisir la main et de rentrer tranquillement à l'appartement. Et inutile de vous dire que vous avez inaugurer la tradition des chaussettes dans toutes les situations, dessins, sexe, vaisselle, sexe, dodo, et lessive. 


End file.
